The Dunn Holds
The Dunn Holds is a vast, mountainous region that is home to large, hardy men and women. A wealthy and powerful kingdom that holds great influence throughout Athas. A land of great warriors, lethal weather and fierce monsters that stalk the darkness. Its people are proud with ancient traditions and a strong sense of personal honor, harkening back to a simpler time. History It is widely accepted that the region was uninhabited until the coming of the dwarves. Upon the Treaty of Wood and Stone, the region was briefly contested, but it was generally agreed that the region would be given to the dwarves, as they had already settled the region. However, in 2886 CR, settlers from the island of Scandivar arrived on the northern shores and began to create settlements and villages, moving south at a steady rate. Most, however, remained in the frigid, mountainous northern peninsula. During these early days, a powerful white dragon named Fafnir plagued the land, often attacking whole villages and sinking ships filled with people. To combat this, a minor noble from Scandivar and warrior named Sigfried hunted and did battle with the dragon, killing it. The hero would later go on to become the first High King of Dunn, and is known as Sigfriend the Hero. By 2888, they had encountered the Dwarves, who sternly explained the land was theirs. While a brief war erupted (which lasted less than a year), due to the clever thinking of a humble skald named Harvaad, the settlers explained the dwarves were not using the surface for anything, only the tunnels and caverns in the mountains and beneath their feet. The Dwarves thought it good logic, so they agreed to compromise. That year, the dwarves and humans agreed upon a pact of non-interference in the other's affairs; a pact of non-aggression that lasts to this day. The pact called for the fair and equal access and usage of the region's resources , free trade themselves and obligation to assist the other in times of war. So it was that in 2889 CR, the kingdom of Dunn was officially established. The Dunn-Men would soon have the chance to prove themselves in late Gruumas of 2994 CR, upon the arrival of the Witch King--a powerful Lich who commanded an entire army of undead. The Men of Dunn stood alongside the Dwarves of the Five Holds and the Men of Arthedain, fighting in the vales, along the fjords, through the trees and mountaintops and in the blackest tunnels beneath the earth against the seemingly-never ending army of the dead. The Men of Dunn were skilled horseman and fought with a sort of reckless courage, and were key to the defense of many crucial junctions and forts, and were also vital in many of the victories against the Witch King. During the Siege of Kal-Kibil in 2998, the armies of Dunn were unable to lend their aid due to the attempted siege of their own capital, Winterhelm, that was happening at the same time (and lasted for a week after). Despite the overwhelming might of the Lich's armies, Winterhold stood atop a large hill, with only the bay behind it and a narrow road leading to the city's gates. This proved their salvation and after fifteen days of constant siege, the last of the undead was slaughtered and the Dunn emerged victorious. They quickly rallied forces and King Ungar Beorn himself led the company to the hills of Kal-Kibil to aid the dwarves, and were devastated to see the mountain taken. With the fall of Kal-Kibil, the War of the Dead reached a bloody stalemate and in no days since has the Lich been spotted outside of those damned halls. It is well documented that throughout the next decade, the Men of Dunn did their best to aid the Dwarves of Kal-Kibil, offering them jobs and homes within their cities, and also assisting in their pilgrimages south. Despite this, the dwarves place part of the blame of their loss on the absence of the Dunn. Relations between the two have been tenuous at best since then. 21 Pelas 3007 saw the coming of the Winter Men, horrid, frozen creatures from the north. These near-giants descended quickly and brutally, bringing perpetual winter with them. Thus began the War of Six Winters. For years, the men of Dunn struggled alone against this seemingly-unstoppable enemy and they lost just as many men to the cold as they did to the spears of the Winter Men. The Arthedain would not come to their aid, as they coveted the land and wished it for themselves (their plan being to ride in and take it should the Dunn be defeated). The Dwarves did not answer the call, either, as they were still reeling from their losses less then a decade previous (although some small mercenary bands and rogue companies did take up arms for the Dunn). In 3009, a massive, almost perpetual blizzard began to fall over Dunn, and it was in these howling winds and blinding drifts of snow that the city of Dale fell to the Winter Men and the city of Neverwinter almost (ironically) followed suit. The Winter Men won many battles as the will of the Dunn began to break, in a four-month period known as the Red Blizzard. By Kalesemas of 3009, the High King himself considered fleeing and plans were drawn to help as many people to escape the frozen north as they could. But Jarl Alfred Hammerhand sent several ravens to call for aid, with details of the events unfolding in Dunn and he convinced the High King to give their allies some time. The High King agreed to one month, which would later be known as the Thirty Days of Night; on 02 Cuthas 3010, the sun set as it always did but it did not return to the sky. Those days were among the worst and most devastating days of the war for the Dunn, who clung to what little courage and strength remained in their bones. On 01 Oliddas, 3010, the bulk of the Dunn's army were holed up in the Valley of Oden and there made their last stand. Led by their High King and the remaining Jarls, the men fought against the Winter Men and their White Wolves, with sword, bow, axe, spear, knife and fist. Trees fells, the earth was stained and the rivers ran red with the blood of the fallen in that great, brutal battle. The High King himself took a spear to his heart from the Chief of the Winter Men, but the High King did not despair; he could see the sun rising on the horizon behind him and the High King shouted with joy, much to the surprise of the Winter Men, shouting "Take heart, Shield Brothers! The dawn comes!". In those moments, the sound of a horn pierced the blackness and so, too, did the sound of beating drums. It was then that the men of Scandivar and the Dwarves of both Kal-Amon and Kal-Khazad arrived to lend aid, at the bidding of Jarl Alfred Hammerhand. With renewed vigor, the combined might of the northmen and the dwarves drove back the Winter Men, slaughtering the entire force in that bleak valley. And so the Battle of New Dawn, as it came to be called, proved to be the turning point in the war, and the phrase "Dawn Comes" became a motto of the Dunn and it's people. It remains a common saying even today. The War of Six Winter culminated in 3013, when the last of the Winter Men was slain in the Fords of Bruinen. The men of Dunn rejoiced at their victory and in a combined effort with the Scandivarians and the Dwarves, erected a massive wall known as The Deep. Many other outposts were erected along the northern borders to keep a vigilant eye upon the north should the Winter Men ever come again. Jarl Alfred was crowned the High King of Dunn, then and became the first of the Line of Hammerhand. Another conflict arose in the year 3230, known as the First Goblin War, which lasted for only three years. Only five years after came the coming of the Orcs, which became known as the First Orc War. The year 3376 signaled a unified army of Giants, Orcs and Goblins, but this war was only a few months, as the men of Scanidvar and the Dwarves of the Four Holds came to their aid and the war ended quickly, brutally and decisively. The greatest hero of these wars was Jarl Mikhail Andach of Neverwinter, a brilliant strategist, tactician and military powerhouse. Dunn Men were often spotted throughout the Hundred Years' War in the crumbling Empire of Arthedain, serving as scouts and mercenaries for the various warlords and petty baronies vying for control. Upon the founding of Spira in 3257 CR, Dunn extended an offer of alliance, which the fledgling Empire agreed to. As the third age neared its end, even though the Orcs from the Hold of Belkzen were no longer united by their alliance of old, they remained a serious threat, especially in the northeastern borders with the Northern Wastes. Emboldened due to the perceived weakness after their wars and complacency, the orcs launched countless raids against the eastern counties in what is known as the Third Orc War. For generations, the Dunnish nobles held their ground against these sporadic, incessant attacks, bolstered by a standing force of Rangers and commanded by brilliant commanders in the Dunn military. In the late summer of 3856 CR, a new Jarl Andach rose to power in Neverwinter, but it quickly became apparent that he was not the military genius his forefather was. Despite the Jarl's best efforts, the orcs slowly began to gain a footing, creating inroads in his land. In a final act of desperation, he called out to one of his family's oldest patrons: the god Hextor. His pleas and prayers were apparently answered with the appearance of the brilliant mercenary warrior Karzon. Karzon took control of Andach's forces, training them in a brutal fashion but also imparting brilliant tactical knowledge until they were a highly disciplined and ruthless fighting force. When they took the field against the chaotic orc hordes, Karzon's forces began achieving stunning military victories, driving the Orcish armies back into the wastes. By the spring of 3857, no orcish armies remained in Dunn, having retreated into the foothills of the Kodor Mountains. It was then that Karzon revealed his true intentions by building a stronghold at Castle Scarwall, and began to gather forces of his own. When Jarl Andach realized Karzon's cruelty and lust for power. He turned against the General and raised an army to ride against him. The Jarl was easily defeated and publicly executed. Karzon expanded his realm and ruled with terror for over a decade, until he was destroyed in 3887 by an adventuring party. Geography Dunn contains many terrain types, including tundra plains, thick forests, highlands and mountainous regions. It is widely considered to be the most rugged region on Athas, not only containing five of the tallest peaks on the continent but it is also very cold and snowy, with some places in the north experiencing summer snows. Only in the western portions of the peninsula are there any measure of flat lands. The rest of Dunn is vertical; mountains, cliffs and deep valleys. A variety of crops are raised in Dunn, from wheat and the hardy Snowberry. Of note of particular interest is the climate of Dunn makes it the only region in Athas, apart from Scandivar perhaps, suitable for the brewing of the infamous alcoholic beverage Nordic Mead, also known by the name "Rotgut". This is because that, in addition to the local availability of certain ingredients, several times during the distillation process, the substance must be subjected to extreme cold temperatures, so that it may freeze and refreeze. The drink is noted for its distinct "cold" taste, leaving a persistent feeling of ice in the stomach. This drink is illegal throughout the Spiran Empire, but this does not stop many rings of smugglers from dragging bottles into the Empire. Much of Dunn is located on a Peninsula (known as the Dunn Peninsula). Much of the peninsula is covered in either rugged, rocky hills, howling fjords and thick pine forests. Four of the major Dunnish cities can be found on the Peninsula (with only two being elsewhere). The Dunn-Spira border, known as the Dunland Pass, is spanned by towering, jagged mountains and hills. The most expansive forest is known as the Forest of Veils, which does not lie on the peninsula and spans past the borders into the Northern Wastes. This wood is thick with towering trees and criss-crossed with rivers and creeks; some are only ankle deep (if that) while others are wide and loud. This wood is notorious for the barbarians and other, darker dangers that dwell within it, and is a haven for druids due to the standing stones and stone circles that have stood there since before the coming of the Elves. The region is famed for Direwolves and Werewolves that dwell within its borders. Another important forest, which spans the majority of the peninsula, is known as the Shudderwood, and to a lesser extent, the Watching Wood, which lies along the shore of the Blue Sea. These forests are populated primarily with woodcutters and fur trappers, and the area around the Blue Sea is the most densely populated of any in Dunn. The Valley of Oden, the site of the defining moment in the War of Six Winters, is located in the Shudderwood, which is called such because of the almost year-round freezing temperatures. The Valley itself is considered haunted. Jutting northwest from the Dunn Peninsula is the White Peninsula, which is spanned with the incredibly thick Albria Woods. This narrow stretch of land is the closest part of Dunn to the Iron Islands, and was in fact the landing point of the initial expeditions from Scandivar (known as the First Steps). It is home to incredibly hardy people, mostly fisherman and loggers. The villages of the White Peninsula are all small, insular and close-knit and the primary concern of the residents of such villages is survival. The White Peninsula is known for its proximity to the glaciers and ice fields of the north, especially near the tip--such as in villages like Port Llast and Fisherman's Point--where sheets of ice are in the water year round. The Albria Woods are known for sheets of ice and frosts year round, with summer snows being common. Like the Forst of Veils, the White Peninsula is famous for the Dire Wolves that roam the forests, as well as werewolves. The inhabitants of the White Peninsula are known as the "Wolf Men" and it is said that those descended from the first High King, Sigfried the Hero, who are of pure ancestry have the blood of wolves in their veins, like the hero himself. The Stagcrown Forest is a small section of woods that surrounds the capital city of Winterhelm. Within it are the Hungry Mountains, the Lake of Winterhelm and the particularly tricky Graidmere Marsh, a rank, mosquito-infested place of strange magic, gnarled trees, monuments entwined in vines, and the outcast and solitary among intelligent creatures. The Deep Wall is the name given to the massive stone wall that begins along the Glacer Bay to the western coast and runs east, past the River Running, into parts of Northern Rikea. This wall stands nearly 100-ft. high, taller in some sections, and more than thirty-feet thick and is built of solid stone, with techniques learned from the Dwarves. Sections of the wall are reinforced with Dwarvish steel. Several large, round guard towers. There is one gate leading in or out through the Deep, with thick, three-foot-thick iron doors reinforced, again, with dwarvish steel. These gates can only open from the inside and, as of 4707 CR, have proven impregnable. The eastern border of Dunn is made up of a swift and deadly river known as the River Running. This river and its many branches are classified as a fjord, due to their swiftness, propensity for rapids and constant jutting through small valleys. The waters of the river are frigid and deep, and the river is unusually wide; second-widest only to the Brevoy Riverways to the south. These rivers are home to many logging and fishing communities, and tend to be the sites of the more metropolitan communities. The city of Neverwinter rests on the western bank of the River Running. The river received its name after the War of Six Winters, for it was one of the few bodies of water in Dunn that did not freeze during the entirety of the war. A very important feature of Dunn geography is what is known as the Ice Road: a narrow, winding pass that leads from Winterhelm, through the mountains and forests to the east, past a section of the Deep and into the Northern Wastes, ending at Lasthouse. This road is an important feature as it remains one of the few roads from civilized Athas to the town of Lasthouse and as such it is constantly patrolled and lined with guardhouses. One of the defining features of the Dunn Holds are the Five Dwarf Strongholds, known as the Dwarf Holds. Each of these strongholds is a massive mountain peak, with much of the surrounding hills and mountain ranges belonging to the Dwarves (though their treaty indicates that the men of Dunn are allowed to farm and mine the land, with some restrictions). These peaks are named the same as the cities that run beneath them: Kal-Amon is the southernmost and sits along the edge of the Blue Sea. Kal-Tor lies on the other side of the Thunder Peaks, and Kal-Dothar just northeast of them. In the northern half of the Dunn Peninsula lies Kal-Khazad, largest and greatest of the remaining peaks. But the largest and greatest of them all was Kal-Kibil, which does not lie on the Peninsula, but farther east in the Forest of Veils, on the other side of the Deep Wall. This solitary peak, known as Witch Mountain, is no longer home to Dwarves but now to the dead and to the Lich that rules those dead hallways now, who calls himself the Witch King. That section of forest is bleak, barren, gnarled and grey, and infested with undead and other monsters. The ruins of Castle Scarwall also reside close to Witch Mountain. Notable Settlements '--Winterhelm:' Pop. 35,700; capital city; Home of the Shield of Winter. '--Neverwinter:' Pop. 22,001 '--Icewind Dale:' Pop. 21, 200 '--Waterdeep:' Pop. 20,435 '--Makarth:' Pop. 18,700 '--Windrun:' Pop. 11,003 '--Svartisreach:' Pop. 12,100 '--Lake Town:' Pop. 10,000 '--Port Blue:' Pop. 8,600 '--Oslo:' Pop. 9,700 '--Firstwall:' Pop. 4,520 '--Fisherman's Point:' Pop. 700 '--Port Llast:' Pop. 0 350 Government Dunn is divided into a nine regions known as Counties (or county, in the singular). A county covers a certain area and all villages, towns and cities within it, so some counties hold more sway or power than others. Each county has a capital, known as the Hold, which is ruled by a Jarl. Each Jarl is advised by a Steward, who rules the county is the absence of a Jarl. The title of Jarl is hereditary, but can be won through combat or otherwise inherited outside of the family line, such as if it is appointed by a Jarl or if a Jarl dies with no legitimate children (in which case the Jarlship would go to the Steward). Each county also has a standing military, each with its own colors and crests. Additionally, many counties have differing laws and customs, with only a few laws pertaining to Dunn as a whole (See Laws & Customs, below). Each county holds a certain amount of autonomy but all owe their allegiance to a ruling monarch, known as the High King, who traditionally rules from Winterhelm. Sons of Jarls are known as "Counts", while daughters are called "Potentates". Another title in Dunn is that of Thane. This title is one of minor nobility and has roughly the same meaning, rank and status as a Knight. Each Thane is assisted by a Housekarl, which is essentially a bodyguard and companion of the Thane. Unlike a Jarl, a Thane does not have to be native to Dunn and can be bestowed upon non-nobility. A Thane is permitted to own land within the county in which they have been granted the title, often in the capitol city. However, it is not uncommon for there to be one, or even two Thanes in other towns and villages dotted throughout the counties. Thanes are awarded a shield and mastercraft weapon upon receiving their title. The counties of Dunn are as follows: '''--Blue County' '''Seat:' Waterdeep Jarl: Kraldar the Elder Colors: Blue Symbol: Ram's Head '''--Solitude County' '''Seat:' Winterhelm Jarl: High King Balgruuf Ravencrone, of the line of Hammerhand Colors: Red Symbol: Bear's Head '''--White County' '''Seat:' Firstwall Jarl: Sigmund the Gray Colors: White Symbol: Dire Wolf '''--Dawnstar County' '''Seat:' Icewind Dale Jarl: Korir Free-Winter, the Cleaver Colors: Pale Green Symbol: Four-Pinted Star '''--Falkreath County' '''S'eat: Svarsreach Jarl: Siddgeir the Long Color: Dark Blue Symbol: Stag's Head '''--Ysgramor County' '''Seat:' Oslo Jarl: Idgrod of Stuhn Colors: Gold-Yellow Symbol: Horse's Head '''--Eastmarch County' '''Seat:' Neverwinter Jarl: Thongvar the Builder Colors: Black Symbol: Crown Motif was the original seat of power for the High King before the War of Six Winters '''--Hammerfall County' '''Seat:' Makarth Jarl: Balgruuf Giantblood, the Greater Colors: Orange Symbol: Spiral Motif '''--Snowind County' '''Seat:' Windrun Jarl: Vignar Icefall, the Undaunted Colors: Purple Symbol: Two Crossed-Swords, forming an "X" Royalty While each town has their own Jarl, each pays homage to the High King. The title of High King is hereditary, although if no apparent heir exists, the Jarls of the other counties meet in an event known as the "High Moot", wherein each chooses the new King. The High King is responsible for the oversight and protection of Dunn as a whole. Each county pays taxes to the High King yearly, but otherwise are allowed to govern themselves mostly as they see fit. The High King has the power to call upon the formation of a "Grand Army", which is the unified armies of the nine counties, in times of great trouble or crisis, though this is rare and has not happened in many generations. The High King also has the power to renounce any Jarl he sees fit and to appoint a new Jarl in the way he sees fit, though this is never done without burden of proof and reason, otherwise the High King might face a revolt from the Jarl and his county. The High King is also in command of the "Shields of Winter"--an elite group of mounted warriors who bear mastercraft blades. These warriors are one of the most skilled and renowned fighting force in Athas, let alone Dunn. These soldiers go where their High King commands them to, and they hold allegiance to no county, only to the King. The most skilled of these can become the Stormblades, which are the personal guard of the High King. The High King rules with the help of a Chancellor, who acts as advisor. Sons of the High King are called "Princes", with the exception of the eldest son (and heir to the throne), who is known as Underking. Daughters are known as "Princesses". The right to rule is symbolized by two relics of the Dunn people: the Jagged Crown and the sword Gram. The Jagged Crown is a crown woven of iron and ice, and it possesses an inner radiance that can light a room. The crown is magic and cannot melt and further serves to protect those who wear it against the effects of the cold. Gram is a great, two-handed blade, forged by Wayland the Smith during the reign of the first High King of Dunn, known as Sigfried the Hero. According the legend, this sword was used to slay the White Dragon Fafnir. This blade is said to be enchanted and is so strong that is can cleave an anvil in twain. Trade Dunn trades with many other lands, including Scandivar, Shireland, Spira, Rikea and Hlondeth. They often import luxury goods and food, especially during the winter months, and they export horses (as horses from Oslo are among the finest in Athas), iron, steel and silver. The exporting of silver in particular has made Dunn an important and relatively wealthy nation, and its mining has made the city of Waterdeep in Blue county particularly wealthy. Dunn operates on the Gold Coin standard. Laws There are only a few laws that are held in literally every county throughout Dunn: 1) The taking of a man's life results in the loss of your own; the exception is a duel (see below) 2) Never kill a man without a sword in his hand 3) A duel can be declared between any two parties. It must be reported to a local Thane and must take place on an Oathday. Participants choose ahead of time what weapon is to be used and what armor will be permitted (if any). Duels are to the death. The winning side must pay wereguild (which is a fine in gold pieces) to recompense the grieving family of the loser. The winner, however, receives the honor of emerging the victor of the duel. 4) Marriages must take place on either a Sunday or an Oathday 5) Arcane magic is forbidden and is punishable by death Society The Dunn have learned the silence of the north, to be still as a mountain and quiet as a snowfall. They know to listen for the howl of the winter wind, the step of a predator in the woods and the distinct cry of a wolf across the plains. Dunnish men and women are strong and robust by necessity. They make their homes in the most distant and inhospitable lands and have carved a culture for themselves among the ice, snow and frigid waters. Dunn do not see their lot as particularly hard; they value their independence and isolation, and are proud of their skill as warriors, hunters and sailors. Many seem to pursue dangers other would balk at. Their willingness--need, even--to face the dangers of sailing upon the icy waters, scaling frozen, jagged peaks and descending into dark, frozen forests, and to journey past the edge of any human map merely to have their exploits sung of mark them as bold allies and dauntless foes. The Dunn posses a strong connection to the natural world and take many cues from the way that animals live. They live simple lives and believe in strength, the unity of a community and the concept of taking what one needs from nature and nothing more. This powerful reverence to nature leads many Dunn to pursue the calling of Rangers, guides, hunters, trackers, trappers and for some, the life of the druid. The Dunn consider personal honor to be very important and insults often lead to duels. The Dunn enjoy dueling for sport (known as sparring), and while they are very serious about issues that lead to real duels, they treat combat itself--whether for fun or survival--as a sport. Fueds, however, are serious matters that often span generation and spark bloody raids and pitched battles between clans. This personal honor extends to deaths as a result of dueling: the families of the losing side grieve for their lost member, but they hold no grudge or hatred for the victor. Years of conflict with the dangerous denizens of the north have taught the Dunn to remain alert and to expect danger at all times. Children are trained to use weapons as soon as they have the strength to hold them and during an attack, children often retreat either to the attics or roofs of their homes to fire arrows at enemies from the windows. Adult men and women fight equally in defense of clan or village. Children are also quickly taught how to ride and how to sail, if applicable, and children often start to learn their family trade around the age of five or six. Large communal fires are kept burning in the center of villages, towns and cities, serving both as symbols of community and deterrents to wild animals and monsters--especially Trolls. The Dunn believe that their culture has survived this long by learning from experience, and the stories of elders are respected and remembered. Few Dunn die of old age, however, as fierce pride keeps most elders on the battle line until they fall in combat. Not all Dunn are content to remain their entire lives in the same place, and in truth, if all Dunnish folk stayed in the towns and villages of their birth, their communities would become too big to support and maintain. Young Dunn often leave their villages to go on quests as adventurers and to explore new lands. Some consider this a way to see something of the world to attain a measure of glory before returning home to live with their people. Others find they enjoy the nomadic lifestyle or fine new homes in which they wish to live their lives. Dunnish bodyguards and hired sailors are not uncommon throughout southern lands and they are valued not only for their strength and skill, but also for their distinctive and imposing appearance. Dunn history is laced with tales of warriors who could take the form of animals (such as Sigfried the Hero, who it was said rode a giant wolf into battle and could, in fact, transform into a wolf). Animals are important to their culture. Many warriors wear pelts or feathers from animals that they aspire to be like and to take on certain aspects of the animal in themselves; to be strong as a bear, swift as a fox or fierce as a wolf. Many Dunn are capable riders and horseman from Dunn are considered some of the best in all of Athas, and they are feared by many. Although the Dunnish people focus much of their energy on survival, they also understand the importance of ceremony and celebration--whether the events mark a new year or the passing of a loved one. The Dunn have many traditional festivals, most centering around athletic events, such as axe throwing, log rolling, wrestling, sled pulls, foot races or horsemanship. Drinking competitions are also popular events and the Dunn's reputation as drunken louts likely comes from foreigners witnessing these celebrations. They rarely celebrate holidays that are celebrated in the southern lands as dictated by the Common calendar. Instead, their ceremonies and festivals are based on the Old Ways, when the men of Dunn worshipped the Old Gods. Religion The Dunn are deeply religious and superstitious, which likely led to their outlawing of arcane magic, even before the coming of the Grey Lady. While many today practice religious traditions from the south in the way of worshipping the Pantheon, many still pay homage to the Old Gods, which was the official religion of the Dunn for many generations (through the 41st century, even). Many of their traditions, holidays and festivals are carried over from these beliefs and many still worship them. This religion is centered around ancestor worship, contains countless nature spirits and principal worship of twelve powerful nature gods. This religion involves close ties to nature and respect of living things. While the two religions have coexisted in Dunn for more than a thousand years, there is considerable tension between the most devout followers of each religion. The primary teach of the Old Gods is that of honor and Ysgard. In life, a man must live with honor; he respects those who deserve it, shows courage in battle and never surrenders or backs down. Those who show courage in life and die with a sword in their hands will go on to dwell in Ysgard in the next life, alongside the gods in the plains of Gladsheim. Those who live without honor will go on to the wretched realm of Nidavellir, a subterranean realm of twisting passages, freezing winds and great spiders who will pursue and eat your repeatedly for the rest of eternity. Entrance to Ysgard is vital to every Dunnish person's life, male or female. While many no longer worship the old gods, all Dunn believe in Ysgard. People of Dunn The Dunn have a reputation abroad for being strong, dumb and quiet, as well as for having strange accents and wearing smelly furs. The Dunn are not stupid, however; they are more so simple folk with simple needs. Most Dunn are quite tall, with most men starting at 6 feet and the women just a few inches shorter. Their skin is pale and their hair fair, most often blonde to light brown, though red is not uncommon. Dark hair is very rare. Both men and women wear their hair long and often braided, though women's braids tend to be more elaborate. Mean usually wear beards or mustaches. They often dress in simple clothing, such as thick tunics and trousers (or dresses, for women) with heavy coats or cloaks, almost always with hoods. Both men and women often wear gloves and often thick, wool hats and scarves. They do not wear jewelry or make-up, and so clothes are often elaborately embroidered and stitched with beautiful, intricate designs. Everything a Dunn wears is sturdy and must be able to stand up to travel, the elements and battle, and any garment that cannot serve to protect its wearer from the cold is useless. Dunn do not often wear metal armor, such as chainmail, except in the southernmost reaches of the realm. This is because the constant frigidness, with temperatures that often reach below zero, would make metal armor deadly cold and brittle. Instead, most warriors and soldiers wear leather and studded leather armor, and for the same reason carry wooden shields instead of metal shields like their neighbors in Spira. Some higher-ranking soliders--such as Thanes, Captains and Jarls--wear a shirt of Scale Mail over leather and heavy wool. Helms are rare; typically Dunnish military wear thick wool or leather caps with what are known as Battle-Scarves: woven into thick, heavy scarves that protect the bottom portion of the face, though it is not extensive protection. Most warrior opt out of this in recent years, instead painting their faces with the color of their county. Some men wear no armor, going instead shirtless into battle sporting vivid paint in the color of their county. In terms of weaponry, all Dunn are trained in archery and most soldiers and warriors go into battle bearing a spear, as well as a longsword or battle axe. Most fight with shields, and two-handed weapons are surprisingly rare, sported almost exclusively by Thanes or Jarls. Category:Countries Category:Places in the Material Plane Category:Geography Category:Places